See You in the Dark
by nothingbuttrouble202
Summary: Jiley/Joe and Miley one shot. Based off the song See You in the Dark by Honor Society. Rated T just to be on the safe side. Enjoy!


**Hey guys! So here is a quick one shot I wrote based off of the song See You in the Dark by Honor Society. I have been listening to that song nonstop lately and I really wanted to write a one shot based off of it. I hope you enjoy! Review and tell me what you think!**

My name is Joe, and my best friend's name is Miley. She is the one person I can count on for anything. She is always there for me, hence why I call her my best friend. Whenever I need advice about a girl, I would go to her. "Miley!" I exclaimed wrapping my arms around her waist and twirling her around.

She giggled. "Joe! Put me down!"

"I don't want to!"

"Please?" She begged still giggling.

"Fine, on one condition."

"And what would that be?"

"I need some advice about this girl."

She rolled her eyes as I put her down. "I would have given you advice anyways; you didn't need to hold me hostage in the air."

"I know, but it's more fun that way."

"So, what seems to be the problem?"

"You know how Selena and I have been on a few dates now?"

"You want to know where you guys stand relationship wise." She said completing my thought.

"Yes! How did you know that?"

"I know you Joe."

I grinned. "So? How do I find out?"

"Well, you could ask her to be your girlfriend, or ask her where she wants to be. It's not that complicated."

"I guess you're right, I'm just nervous."

She patted my back. "Don't worry about it, she's totally into you."

"Really?"

"Really! Now go get her!" She said pushing him to go find her. I turned around and kissed her cheek. "Thank you! You're the best friend ever!" She nodded in agreement then turned back to her locker and getting her things for class.

I found Selena and tapped her on the shoulder. "Hey gorgeous." I said trying to be cool. She giggled and said hello back. "So, we've gone on a few dates now and I was just wondering if maybe you'd like to be my girlfriend?" I could feel my palms starting to sweat. I couldn't believe how nervous I was. "Girlfriend? Oh, uh, I thought we were just having fun." She said awkwardly scratching the back of her neck. I told her to forget I said anything then walked away. I was so embarrassed.

"She said no?" My younger brother Nick asked surprised.

"Her exactly words were 'I thought we were just having fun' How humiliating is that?"

"Don't stress over it, she obviously wasn't the right girl for you."

"I know, but it still stinks."

"Why don't you go out with Miley already? It's obvious you two have serious chemistry."

"Yeah, she is so fine." My friend David added.

"Dude, she's my best friend. I don't think of her like that." _  
><em>

Miley helped me get over the Selena thing and I felt like we were closer than ever. One hot summer day she invited me over to her place for swim in the pool. When I saw her lounging in a lawn chair in her bikini she didn't look like the quite girl I used to know. You could almost say she opened my eyes. "Hello?" She said waving her hand in front of my face. I didn't realize that I had been staring at her. "Oh sorry, I spaced out there."

"I could tell." She said giggling. "How about we go for a swim?" I nodded my head in agreement and she took me by the hand and led me into the water. I watched her dive into the water gracefully and pop back up at the other end of the pool. I made my way over to her and pulled her to me. She looked at me confused. I put my finger to her lips before she could speak. Once she shut her mouth I moved me hand back down to her waist and pressed my lips against hers. She was resistant at first but quickly got into it and started to kiss me back.

Later that night, she walked across my room with nothing but the moonlight behind her. She reached me and I put my hands all over her bare body. We were alone in the dark and well, I'm sure you know what was going on. I knew I would never see Miley the same after that night; it was like a veil had been lifted from my eyes. I can now see just how truly amazing and beautiful she really is. I don't think there's any way I can stop the desire I have for her now.

"You're beautiful." I said pushing the hair out of her eyes as she lay on top of me.

"It's dark, how can you see me?"

"We have the moonlight."

I knew we would probably be just friends again by tomorrow so that there were no regrets. Maybe if she was someone else it wouldn't have to be this way.

We spent almost every day of the rest of the summer together, and by day to anyone else we were best friends, but in the dark, we were much more.

We stumbled into my bedroom locked in a heated kiss. I had her up against the door and she pulled me closer to her and whispered in my ear softly, "Turn off the lights." Being in the dark was our thing. In the dark we could pretend that we were more than just best friends. In the dark we were lovers._  
><em>

I wanted there to be more to us than just our "sleepovers", but there was no way I wanted to risk losing her as a best friend. I don't know if she feels the same way about me but I know she knows how I feel about her. I love her.

School was back in session, and as I leaned against my locker talking to Nick and David, Miley walked by but stopped to hug me, but whispered "see you in the dark" in my ear. She smirked at my now blushing face, said goodbye and walked off. "See you in the dark." I thought to myself.


End file.
